First day
by funga-fu-fu
Summary: How does people react when they see Ritsuka without his ears? Read and find out!


_Hi! I was in class and didn't had much to do, so decided to scribble something (this is basically how all of my fnafics / fics start) and I know it's short, but please enjoy. _

pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP

For Ritsuka this was one of those days when the last thing he wanted was to go to school.

It was the first day after the end of the winter vacation and he didn't know how was he going to appear in front of his class and teacher like that, without ears and tail. They were the symbols of the purity of one person after all.

Ritsuka was the first one in his class, who had lost them. The reason for that was a tall, blond man with deep blue eyes – Soubi. The two of them had known each other for more than two years now and from the 30-th minute they met the older man had kissed him. Since than this happened often, so when at the beginning of the vacation the two of them made love, it felt completely normal.

Until that moment Ritsuka hadn't thought about the reaction of his classmates.

He looked at his clock – 10- minutes. He fastened his pace, He didn't want to be late and draw all the attention when he enters the classroom. This would bring up too many uncomfortable questions right away and possibly a faint from his teacher who was 25 and still had her ears. But she was going out with Kio right now, so may be… Ritsuka chuckled.

Soubi had offered to escort him to school, but the boy had refused. There wasn't anything that the man could do, so he had to face the situation alone.

He was late with 5 minutes. As soon as he entered the room everyone looked at him.

- I'm… sorry, I overslept. – his voice barely audible, he doubted that the teacher had heard him at all.

- It's fine, sit down, and don't do it again.

The boy headed for his seat, his heart was pounding fast, but nobody said anything, so he decided that for now everything was going to be okay.

The truth was he really did overslept. And who wouldn't after a night like that…At this thought all of the blood in his body gathered in his face.

- Ritsuka – kun, - he turned to face Yuiko – There is something strange about you today.

He only shook his head not able to tell her the truth but in the same time he couldn't lie to her.

Suddenly there was a loud BANG! As Yuiko jumped from her seat and shouted:

- Ritsuka - kun! Where your ears?! – and in an instant all the attention was drawn at his direction.

At this moment Ritsuka wanted only to hide in a dark corner where no one could see him.

- Umm… - their teacher whined – Ritsuka-kun… who … - and she passed out before she could finish her sentence.

The boy used the moment to get out of the school and headed directly to the place where he was living now.

- You are home early. – Soubi stated.

- I knew it… this was a bad idea.

- What was a bad idea?

- To go to school.

- You had to, sooner or later.

- Better later.

- Sh-h-h. Relax. – Soubi whispered comfortingly in his ear and kissed him.

- Soubiiii! – Ritsuka protested – This is important.

- Of course it is. – he bent again and their lips met for the second time.

- You are impossible. – the boy snorted out, before heading to the kitchen.

- What is done is done. – the man leaned on the door – Is a little late to be sorry. – and his blue eyes dazed out, trough the window, enjoying the view.

He didn't know exactly how much he spend there, just watching, when a sudden click sound bought him back to reallity. He looked around only to see his lover smiling on his camera.

- You looked so…different. – the boy said giving him the camera.

He really did look different, somehow vulnerable.

- Soubi, I'll go to school tomorrow.

- You already said that yesterday.

- I love you, Soubi, and I'm glad that I made love with you. – Ritsuka blushed slightly at his own words - and if anyone has a problem with that nnnn. – he couldn't finish his sentence as soft lips touched his.

- I love you too. – Soubi whispered softly.

pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP pLoP

_P.S.: You know I don't own anything…_


End file.
